Love Dilemma
by Chairman Meow101
Summary: Alec and Magnus go to the same High school but never noticed each other, that is until Izzy; Alec's sister becomes friends with Magnus. As Izzy and Magnus start spending more time together, Magnus and Alec start seeing each other more often. Slowly they start to gain feelings for each other, the only problem; they both have boyfriends. I don't own these characters.
1. Fashion Diva

Chapter One: Fashion Diva's

Disclaimer: All characters are from different bands and book series, I own nothing

POV: Magnus

I was sitting in the Fashion Diva's design room with my friends Roger Fell, Camille Belcourt (Cam for short), America Singer (Mer for short) and my boyfriend Numair Evans. Fashion Diva's is a group of people who make outfits for all the many performances that the Rosedale High drama and music department put on. We also do the hair and makeup before the actors and musicians go on stage. Here at Rosedale we focus a lot on our sports but more on the performing arts.

"I heard there's a new member joining today" Mer said while texting someone on her phone "Rumor is she's got a really good sense of style" Just then the door opened reveling Mrs. Ravenclaw, the head of Fashion diva's and a tall girl with long black hair. Her white dress went to almost knee length on the sides and back but the front was shorter, the sleeves draped down. She also had a black belt and black knee high boots, in other words she looked awesome.

"Okay students, this is Isabelle Lightwood and she will be joining us" Mrs. Ravenclaw announced and started introducing all of the group to Isabelle "…And over there are Roger, Camille, America, Numair and Magnus"

"Nice to meet you all" Isabelle chirped "As Mrs. Ravenclaw said I'm Isabelle Lightwood but I prefer to be called Izzy"

"I prefer to be called Cam and America here likes to be called Mer" Cam informed Izzy and she nodded.

"Okay time to get down to business" Mrs. Ravenclaw said "The drama department is doing a play on Oliver Twist so the setting is sort of poverty and old-fashioned"

"Why can't they do a play with bright clothes?" Moaned Roger "All the clothes we've been making lately are all dull and grey"

"If they want depressing clothes then I guess we have to make depressing clothes" I said and Numair laughed while shaking his head at me. Me and Numair had been dating a year, in fact today was our one year anniversary.

"Your just calling them depressing because they aren't covered with glitter" Numair remarked flicking his electric blue high-lighted hair out of his eyes, Mrs. Ravenclaw snickered to herself.

"I never thought I'd see the day that I knew boys who wore more makeup then girls" she said and I laughed.

"Your just jealous that they know how to put on makeup better then you miss" Mer said laughing, finally we got down to serious business. Two hours later we had drawn some basic designs and were finished for the day.

"Be ready to start making those designs tomorrow" Mrs. Ravenclaw shouted as me, Numair and Izzy walked out of the Fashion Diva's meeting room.

"Have you ever sewn a full outfit before?" Izzy asked "I've sewn a top and that's like all I've done"

"Magnus has sewn at least ten whole outfits before just for fun" Numair told her and she looked at me with wide eyes "Maybe he could give you some tips sometime"

"Could you come over today?" She asked bouncing around, Numair instantly shook his head and slid an arm around my waist protectively making Izzy raise an eyebrow "It's not like I'm trying to date him Numair"

"I can't sorry Iz" I said rolling my eyes at my boyfriend "It's mine and Numair's one year anniversary today" Her eyes widened slightly.

"Ah okay well then I'll see you two tomorrow" she said cheerfully before walking off, as soon as she left I turned to Numair.

"Why the hell was that about?" I demanded, Numair looked down to the floor avoiding my eyes until I grabbed his chin so that he had to look at me; uncertainty and worry lingered in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said "It's just that I was worried that you'd say yes and then my plans that I made for tonight would be ruined"

"Aww you made plans for us?" I cooed and he blushed "Sorry I just thought that you were becoming a jealous boyfriend and that wouldn't go down well with me"

"No I pretty sure I can trust you" Numair said and I raised an eyebrow at him making him laugh "I'm kidding darling, of course I trust you" peaked me on the lips before gesturing to me to keep on walking, I hadn't even noticed that we'd stopped.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" I asked when we reached my purple car; Numair smirked evilly and made a zip monition across his lips, I just groaned at him.

"You're not hearing anything from me" he said getting into the driver's seat and I got in the other side "Now my plan goes into action" Numair said with a wink. He started the car and we were off.

_-\_

_Authors Note:_

_Hey people, this is my new story so I hope you like it_

_-Chairman Meow101_

Highhh 


	2. The Glittery Man

Chapter Two: The Glittery Man

WARNING: Language used may offend some people

POV: Alec

"So do you think we'll find Izzy and Simon in the middle of another hot make out session again?" asked my boyfriend Andy Beirsack while walking down the main street, we'd been dating a year and today was our one year anniversary so we were going out for a date at Tiki's.

"Oh god I hope not" I said, my cheeks turning red in a second; last week me and Andy had walked in on my sister and her boyfriend in a full make out session. I couldn't look her in the eye for a whole month which made being at home very… uncomfortable.

"Your face is so red right now" Andy laughed which made my face go redder, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him.

"Faggots" someone walking by spat at us, my hand instantly clenched up and Andy rolled his eyes at the person. He was comfortable with himself while I wasn't but it's hard to be comfortable with judge metal jerks all around you.

"Don't worry about them" Andy said gently "Their just jerks", I sighed and shook my head at him; he doesn't understand what's it like to not just be judged by people you don't know but also your own family. (_A.N: Andy is straight in real life, he's my one of my favorite singers so I felt like adding him in)_

"Yeah whatever I mumbled, Andy frowned at me but before he could say anything we had reached my front door "I'll just be a second okay babe?" Without giving him a chance to answer I rushed inside, making my way into the kitchen to grab my car keys and I walked straight into a glittery person making the person fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" I said helping the person up, the person had glittery purple finger nails and tanned skin. As soon as I saw his eyes I froze, the guy had green and gold cat contacts that showed as much shock as I was feeling.

"That's perfectly okay" the man purred making my cheeks go bright red, my stomach started doing flip flops and I mentally scolded myself. 'You have a boyfriend Alec' I told myself 'You can't cheek out other guys' but I couldn't help myself. The guy wore purple skinny jeans, a belt with a sparkly M on it and a black suit jacket with stars all over it that covered his muscled torso; the guy caught me checking me out and smirked.

"When you're done staring at me would you care to introduce yourself?" the guy asked and I blushed even brighter, damn this blush!

"Umm I'm Alec" I stammered making the guy smile widely "I'm Izzy's brother", Izzy chose that moment to walk in. She looked between us for a few seconds and then winked at me, the guy laughed and I glared at them both.

"Ah Magnus, you've finally met my brother" she chirped cheerily, then turning to me she added "Alec this is my friend from Fashion Diva's, Magnus Bane" When Izzy said Magnus's name he bowed and smirked in my direction.

"You didn't tell me you had an attractive brother Izzy" Magnus said still smirking, his smile grew even wider as my cheeks went bright red.

"That is because you have a boyfriend Mags" Izzy said shaking her head at Magnus and handing him a purple sparkly IPod.

"True" he pondered then turning to me he added "I'll see you around then" He winked and was gone.


	3. Kiss And Make Up

Chapter Three: Kiss and make up

Disclaimer: Not Mine

WARNING: A little bit of smut

POV: Magnus

"So what are you ordering babe?" my boyfriend asked me but I was too deep in thought to respond. I know it's bad but I can't get Alec's blue eyes out of my head! "MAGNUS!"

"What?" I asked startled, Numair scoffed and shook his head at me but pointed to the menu.

"What are you ordering and what were you thinking about?" Numair asked still sounding pissed off, a guilty look crossed my face and Numair glared at me.

"No-nothing" I stammered and mentally face palmed, Numair knows I only stammer when I'm trying to hide something after all; he has known me awhile.

"Your thinking about Izzy's brother aren't you?" Numair asked angrily, I thought about lying to him but decided against it as he'd know in a heartbeat.

"Yes" I mumbled, silence followed my confession and I looked up to see Numair unable to meet my eyes "I'm sorry babe, I really am" Numair looked up and the look in his eyes were pure anger.

"I'm sure you are" he spat and started getting up but I grabbed his wrist making him sit back down.

"Please don't leave me" I begged him and his angry eyes softened a bit " I can't lose you, he means nothing to me; you are the one I love and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you so please don't leave me" He looked at me shocked, even what I was shocked at what I'd just confessed.

"You really mean that?" Numair asked wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, I nodded and hugged him 'I love you too" Numair admitted while hugging me tighter.

"Let's go somewhere more private" I whispered into Numair's ear, Numair smiled widely and took my hand leading me to his car. As soon as we got into Numair's flat I was pressed against the wall.

"Someone's getting excited" Numair smirked before kissing me again, I licked across his lips asking for entrance; he opened his mouth instantly and moaned as I slipped my tongue inside.

"God Numair" I moaned when we broke away for air " I swear you'll be the death of me one day" Numair smirked and kissed me again. Within no time we were both lying naked on his bed making out.

"Fuck me Magnus" Numair moaned against my lips and I smirked at him.

"Gladly"

-The Next Morning-

"Darling wake up" said the gentle voice of my boyfriend "We have school today", I groaned but sat up.

"Damn you" I whined "I was comfy"; Numair laughed but got up and shuffled to the shower. After a few minutes I heard the shower start and Numair start to sing, I've always been jealous of his voice; I can't sing but he certainly can. I got up with a groan and went to join my boyfriend in the shower; I stood outside the shower door for a few seconds just listening to him sing before I made myself known.

"_How the hell did you ever pick me?  
>Honestly, I could sing you a song<br>But I don't think words can express your beauty  
>It's singing to me<br>How the hell did we end up like this?  
>You bring out the beast in me<br>I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
>since then we've been history"<em>

When he realized that I was behind him he spun around to face me hitting his elbow on the shower in the process "Fuck" he swore through gritted teeth "How long have you been watching me?"

"Was that 'If I'm James Dean then your Audrey Hepburn' by 'Sleeping With Sirens' by any chance?" I said ignoring his question, he sighed and nodded.

"How long were you watching me?" Numair asked raising my eyebrow at me "And don't you dare answer with another question again"

"Would I do that?" I asked smirking at my boyfriend; Numair shook his head at me and hit me on the arm.

"Jerk" Numair mumbled turning off the water and leading me into his bedroom "Now be a good boy and get changed" Numair chucked my clothes at me and turned around to get dressed.

"I'll make us some breakfast Hun" I told Numair after I'd finished getting changed and kissing him on the check, he smiled; nodded and went back to finding something to wear. By the time that he eventually came into the kitchen I had already made the pancakes and Bacon, he kissed me on the check and started tucking into his breakfast.

"Well if you're finished we should get going" Numair said after eating our breakfast in comfortable silence.

"Yup" I said hugging him "Let's go"

_Authors Note:_

_If you wondering how to say Numair's name, it's pronounced 'No-mayr' and also the song that Numair was singing (_I'm James Dean then your Audrey Hepburn' by 'Sleeping with Sirens') is a real song and you should listen to it; it's a sweet song . I will slowly include more and more songs into the chapters as I write them.

Anyway… Bye!

-Chairman Meow101


	4. Party part One: Destiel

Chapter Four: Party part One: Destiel

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Alec

"No way Andy" I complained as I looked at myself in the mirror at my outfit for tonight. I was wearing loose blue jeans with a white top and a leather jacket over top, the outfit itself wasn't bad; it was where I had to wear it to.

"Come on you promised" Andy whined while trying to tie his blue tie around his neck. He wore a long tan trench coat with a white dress shirt and plain black pants. "Just this one party and then I'll get of your back"

"But there's just gonna be annoying people there" I complained again while slumping into the closest chair "And alcohol" Andy gave me a pleading look and I sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes" Andy said jumping up and down excitably, I went to correct him but he gave me another look and I knew I wasn't gonna win this battle.

"Fine" I sighed and Andy jumped up excitably again before rushing out of the room only to return moments later with black feathery angel wings in hand, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?" he exclaimed once he saw my look "I'm a freaking angel of the lord which means I need my wings" I just laughed at his dramatic reaction.

"Okay then" I said still laughing "You are way too into these dress up parties", Andy rolled his eyes and put his wings on.

"How do I look?" he asked spinning around, I looked him up and down and Andy blushed bright red "You look amazing babe" I said getting up and kissing Andy on the lips, he smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Come on lets go guys" Izzy called from behind the door, we just looked at each and started kissing again. Second later the door burst open to revel a pissed of looking Izzy dressed up in a white dress that was shorter at the front then the back with a black belt and a snake bracelet curling up her arm. She also wore knee high boots with multiple runes like designs drawn on her flawlessly white skin (A/N: basically what she looked like in the City of Bone movie if you've ever seen that).

"we're coming, we're coming" Andy said pulling away from me and putting his hands up in a surrender sign, Izzy sighed and glared at us before storming out of my room.

"I think she's a bit pissed of" I said laughed, Andy shook his head at me grinning and started dragging me out of the room and down stairs.

"Took your time much" Izzy huffed from the door way and I gave her a look which she returned.

"We seriously need to go guys" Andy said rolling his eyes at us "Can't you continue you're whatever you two are doing later?"

"Says the one that was making us late" Izzy snapped then looking at me she added "well one of them" I rolled my eyes at her and started walking towards the front door.

"Hey can we maybe pick up Magnus and his boyfriend Andy?" Izzy as she got into the back seat, at the sound of Magnus's name I tensed up but thankfully Andy didn't notice; but Izzy did and was giving me a questioning look.

"Sure" Andy said distracted as he played with the radio trying to find a song that he liked "stuff it, Black Veil Brides is going on" I rolled my eyes, don't get me wrong I do like Black Veil Brides but Andy's obsessed with them.

"You okay Alec?" Izzy whispered into my ear and I jumped, turning around I glared at her but she just gave me a concerned look. Andy by this point had chosen a CD and the starting notes of 'Love isn't always fair' came rolling out of the speakers.

'_One look and I am sold  
>You got me on my knees<br>You steal all my innocence  
>A love sick melody<em>

_Take me..._

_You always want the one that you can't have  
>'Cause love isn't always fair<br>You are the best romance I've never had  
>'Cause love isn't always fair'<em>

'This is so ironic' Alec thought to himself shaking his head at the thought, he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up see Andy gesturing to the party.

"….what the fuck is up with you?" Andy yelled right in my ear and I jumped; damn these distracting thoughts. That's when I remembered that Andy had asked something and wanted an answer.

"Uh it's nothing babe okay" I told him and his eyebrows raised "I'm just tired" Andy gave me another look but let it go.

"Fine then" Andy said getting out of the car a little grumpily "Let's just go already" he stormed to the front door and into the party before me or Izzy could catch up. I went to follow him but was stopped by a hand on my arm, looking around I saw Izzy giving me a concerned look.

"Okay what was that about?"

_Authors Note:_

_First of all I want to say sorry for my failed try at smut, from now on it will be implied. And second of all I want to thank all my readers, may I just ask that you review a bit more? Just so I know if you like it or if you don't._

_Thank you_

_P.S. The song is 'Love isn't always fair' by 'Black Veil Brides' it's an amazing song, you should totally listen to it _

_-Chairman Meow101_


	5. Party Part One: Jahvie

Chapter Five: Party part two: Jahvie

Disclaimer: Not mine

POV: Magnus

"Damn we look fine" Numair whistled while checking himself out in the mirror, I just laughed and continued to style my hair. We were going to Jeffree's dress up party, everyone was going; even Alec which made me excited even though I knew we both had a boyfriend.

"Do I look like a convincing Dahvie to you?" I asked, Numair nodded looking me up and down. I was dressed like Dahvie Vanity from the band 'Blood on the dance floor' and Numair was dressed like the other half on the band Jay Von Monroe' but as they were dressed in the Unforgiven music video. (A/N: It's an awesome song and the video is so cool! You should totally check it out)

"You look amazing babe but we need to get going" Numair said checking his phone "Wait never mind, they're not coming"

"What do you mean they're not coming" I asked grabbing my bag "Izzy said she could give us a ride"

"I know but Izzy said that it wasn't her that was going to be driving and Andy who was the driver was to focused on being angry at Alec to remember to stop by" Numair informed me " she also said that Andy and Alec have been fighting a lot lately so it would have probably been really tense and uncomfortable in the car anyways so we can take my car"

"Okay let's go" I agreed, while Numair drove I pounded over reasons why Andy and Alec could be fighting ' no don't think of Alec' I mentally scolded myself ' you have a damn boyfriend' I only snapped out of my thoughts when Numair started waving his hand in front of my face.

"Umm hello?!" Numair yelled into my ear angrily "what the fuck is up with you lately?" I looked down to the ground guilty until Numair grabbed my chin; making me look at him.

" I'm sorry" I said sighing " I don't know what's up with me at the moment" I knew the last part was a lie but thankfully Numair didn't.

"That's okay babe" he said pulling me into a hug " If you need to talk then you know I'm here but for now Jeffree is probably waiting for us"

"Yeah I'll meet you inside" I told him while giving him a strained smile "I just want some time alone quickly"

"Okay babe" Numair said kissing my forehead "don't be long or I'll check on you" he smiled at me once more and left me to my thoughts. This was a mess! I have a boyfriend who I love, don't get me wrong but I'm crushing on another guy; damn black hair and blue eyes. I didn't realize how long I'd been until I heard the car door open and close.

"Numair really?" I said leaning back and closing my eyes "I told you I was fine" I heard no noise so I opened my eyes and looked beside me to find Alec looking at me.

"Last time I checked my name is Alec Lightwood" Alec smirked and I couldn't help but smile "Numair asked me to check on you since I was getting my jacket" At the sound of my boyfriends name I tensed up and Alec noticed.

"Uh yes, he'd do that" I chuckled nervously "Thanks for the concern but I'm fine so you can get back to the party if you want."

"I'm quite happy here if that's okay with you" Alec said and I couldn't help but smile, Alec wanted to sit with me! This made me more excited than it should have.

"Yeah sure" I said trying to hide my smile, Alec still saw and smiled back; a comfortable silence filled the car before I decided to break it. If I was staying in a car with Alec then I'm going to use this time to get to know him. "Let's play twenty questions"

"Okay" Alec chuckled to himself "Who's your favorite band or bands?" Alec asked I raised my eyebrows and gestured to my outfit; Alec just raised his eyebrows and gave me a confused look.

"Don't you know where this outfit comes from?" I asked and Alec shook his head "You must live in a cave if you haven't heard of Blood on the dance floor" Alec gave me another confused look.

"No I haven't heard of them" Alec admitted and I scoffed at him.

"Well I have to educate you then" I told him and pulled out a Blood on the dance floor CD, Alec saw the cover and raised his eyebrows "Their very… uh colourful"

"Yup" I mumbled while setting up the CD "That's why their awesome" I finally got the CD working and switched to my favorite songs 'Unforgiven' _You've got your secrets locked inside  
>You've got them hidden so well<br>I'm gonna break down all your walls  
>And find out what you won't tell<br>I know you think you coined the slogan of  
>the master disguise.<br>Let's go right through the bullshit,  
>I see all of your lies<em>

_I draw my guard, you played your card  
>You dug a hole in my skin<br>You cut me deep then watch me bleed  
>While you claim you're innocent<br>Facing your lies, your filthy lies,  
>the truth is here on your face.<br>You keep in mind that I'm not blind  
>My memories can't be erased!<em>

"Hmm sounds very dark but I like it" Alec said "We should probably go back to the party"

"Yup let's go" I said turning off the radio, it was only when Alec was getting out of the car that I realized just how close we were, before I could stop myself I pulled Alec back.

"What are you doing Magnus?" Alec asked I looked down ashamed about the thoughts going through my head 'can't kiss him, can't kiss him' I chanted to myself but when Alec grabbed my chin to make me look at him…

I kissed him…..

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for the reviews and I hope I have cleared up some confusion however more reviews are always good too ;)_

_Oh and the song is ' Unforgiven' by 'Blood on the dance floor _


	6. Troubling Feelings

Chapter Six: Troubling Feelings

Disclaimer: Not Mine

POV: Alec

It had been a week since Magnus had kissed me and every time I saw my boyfriend I couldn't help but feel guilty….

_*Flash Back*_

_I was just getting out of the car to meet my boyfriend when I felt a hand pull me back._

"_What are doing Magnus?" I asked him, Magnus looked down and let go of my hand; I grabbed his chin to make him look at me. He looked at me for a second before he leaned forward and kissed me; all I could do was sit there in shock. When I finally came to my senses I pushed him off me, shock and guilt was written on his face._

"_Oh god" he mumbled hiding his face with his hands "I am so sorry Alec" I looked at him a second before getting out of the car._

"_Hey there you are" came the voice of my boyfriend "Where have you been?" I looked around until I saw him leaning against a tree._

"_Hi" I said nervously walking towards Andy "how long have you been there?" I asked when I reached him; Andy smiled and pulled me into a hug._

"_Just got here" he informed me and I let out the breath I'd been holding in "why?", I looked at Andy though my long black bangs to see him looking at me with an confused look in his eyes._

"_Oh nothing" I lied "just curious" I don't know if Andy believed me or not but he didn't pull me up on it._

"_Let's go to the party" Andy said, nodding I took Andy's hand in mine; Andy smiled again and we walked into the party._

_*End of Flashback*_

I haven't talked to Magnus since nor do I plan to any time soon, he's been trying to talk to me but I haven't stopped to listen to him.

"What happened between you and Magnus?" asked a voice to my left, startled I jumped making the person laugh.

"Gezz Izzy" I huffed turning to face my sister "warm me next time wont ya?" she just glared at me.

"No, now tell me" I shook my head and turned to leave when she kicked my ankle making me fall to the ground.

"Bitch" I hissed attempting to get up but always ending up on the floor, Izzy snickered and I glared at her.

"Well that is what happens when you don't answer me" she huffed angrily "now are you going to tell me or not?"

"Not" I answered "it's really nothing to do with you"

"Fine then" Izzy hissed "Have it your way" she got her bag and left me lying on the footpath. I couldn't tell her because it would ruin Magnus's and Numair's relationship and also she'd ask me what I thought of the kiss and that wasn't a path I wanted to go down.

"What happened?" asked a frantic voice, I was about to yell at the person to go away but when I saw who it was, my voice got stuck in my throat. There looking at me was a concerned Magnus, he helped me onto a seat and sat down next to me.

"Thank you Magnus" I said finally after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence, Magnus just looked at me curiously.

"For what?" he asked staring me straight in the eyes, I gulped under his intense glaze and had to look away. All I could think of when I was near him was that kiss, I couldn't get it out of my head no matter how much I tried.

"For umm helping me up" I mumbled still looking at the ground, Magnus lifted my chin to make me look at him and I gulped again.

"I'm not going to kiss you gezz "Magnus laughed but there was a tone seriousness to it; part of me wished he would kiss me but the other part was happy that he didn't.

"Uh yeah" I stammered out "I know that" Magnus smirked and took out his phone; quickly texting something to someone he returned it to his pocket.

"Your coming with me" he informed me and I raised my eyebrows at him "well I mean I'll be seeing you more as I am Izzy's mate so I want to know more about ya"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Magnus" I told him, he looked at me sadly for a moment before taking my hand in his.

"I am so sorry for kissing you Alec" Magnus said gently looking me straight in the eyes again "I know you don't feel the same about me so can we just put this behind us and became friends, I would really like to know you better"

"That's the problem Magnus" I admitted and Magnus looked at me with a confused look on his face "I do feel the same way but it's not like we can be together"

"You do?" Magnus looked completely shocked, I nodded and his face grew serious "So what you we do?"

"I really don't know Magnus" I said rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands "I mean I have Andy and you have Numair" Magnus nodded before getting up.

"First of all I'm hungry so do you wanna get a bite?" Magnus asked holding a hand out for me "it is the end of the day anyway"; I nodded and started standing up. I managed with Magnus's help to get to his car.

"You never did answer me about your ankle" Magnus chuckled looking at me, I gave him a confused look "I asked earlier how you hurt it"

"Oh right" I remembered; my checks going red in a second "Izzy kicked me" Magnus raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why" Magnus asked glancing back at the road, when I didn't answer he turned back to me with a guilty look on his face "Personal stuff right? Sorry I shouldn't pry"

"No it's nothing like that" I insured him "she umm asked what was happening between you and me" I admitted my checks going bright red again.

"And you said what?" Magnus asked tensely, I looked over to him in surprise to find him with panic written on his face.

"Nothing" I answered and saw Magnus's face fall into a frown "No as in I wouldn't answer her, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble with your boyfriend"

"Thank you" Magnus smiled pulling into a parking lot "Now let's go eat, I'm staved" I nodded and we entered Tiki's.


End file.
